This research program has five major aims. The first aim is to provide a comparative assessment and evaluation of five alcoholism treatment programs. This phase includes information about the treatment environment to which the patient is exposed, the actual treatment experiences which patients undergo, and work and family settings which may facilitate favorable treatment outcome. The second aim is to develop additional ways of measuring social environments to identify the salient dimensions of the community settings in which discharged patients function. The third aim is to compare families with an alcoholic patient with matched normal-drinking control families to assess the role of family, work, and community settings in drinking behavior. The fourth aim is to investigate the clinical utility of giving alcoholic patients and their families systematic feedback regarding their family environments. We hope to develop techniques whereby information about patients' environments can be systematically used in clinicl case descriptions and in overall treatment planning. The fifth aim is to assess personal and environmental factors influencing college student drinking patterns. In this phase, we will identify the antecedents of changes in student drinking patterns, and characterize college living settings which facilitate drinking.